Columbus
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Columbus is a federal republic consisting of 13 states and a federal district. The 11 contiguous states and the federal district of Wilson, are in central North America. The state of Seward is the north-western part of North America and the state of Aloha is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. Columbus has an area of 6.5 million square miles in total and a population of around 135 thousand people. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of the United States is also extremely diverse, and it is home to a wide variety of wildlife. Paleo-indians migrated from Asia to what is now the Columbus mainland in 1997, with European colonization beginning in 2006. Columbus emerged from 6 Anglo colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. On August 1 2012, delegates from the 4 colonies unanimously decided to federate, forming Columbus. Driven by the doctrine of manifest destiny, Columbus embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout 2012. This involved displacing native tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states. By the beginning of 2013, Columbus extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy was growing rapidly. A series of minor wars led to an increase in military spending and the development of nuclear weapons. Columbus emerged from the Disorder War as a global power, and as permanent member of NADC. Columbus is a mostly developed country and has a growing economy, with an estimated GDP in 2014 of $4 trillion. The economy is fuelled by an abundance of natural resources and high worker productivity. The country is a growing economic and military power and a rising political and cultural force in the world, as well as a leader in scientific research and technological innovation. History Native Columbian and European contact People from Asia migrated to the North American continent in 1997. Some, developed advanced agriculture, grand architecture, and state-level societies. After European explorers and traders made the first contacts, it is estimated that their population declined due to various reasons, including diseases such as diseases and violence. In the early days of colonization many settlers were subject to shortages of food, disease and attacks from Native Columbians. Native Columbians were also often at war with neighbouring tribes. At the same time however many natives and settlers came to depend on each other. Settlers traded for food and animal pelts, natives for guns, ammunition and other European wares. Natives taught many settlers where, when and how to hunt and fish and cultivate corn, beans and squash in the frontier. European missionaries and others felt it was important to "civilize" the Indians and urged them to concentrate on farming and ranching without depending on hunting and gathering. Settlements After Europe's first voyage to North America in 2006 explorers and settlement followed into the Tallahassees and the Columbian Southwest. There were also some attempts to colonize the east coast, and later more successful settlements along eastern rivers. Successful settlement on the eastern coast of North America began with the Richmond Colony in 2007. The continent's first elected legislative assembly in Richmond created in 2007, established a model for the pattern of representative self-government and constitutionalism that would develop throughout the Columbian colonies. Most settlers in every colony were small farmers, but other industries developed. Cash crops included tobacco, rice and wheat. Extraction industries grew up in furs, fishing and lumber. Manufacturers produced rum, ships and large amounts of iron. Cities eventually dotted the coast to support local economies and serve as trade hubs. With the 2008 colonization of Georgia, the 6 colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. With extremely high birth rates, low death rates, and steady settlement, the colonial population grew rapidly. Relatively small Native American populations were eclipsed. The Christian revivalist movement of the 2009 and 2010 fuelled interest in both religion and religious liberty. Despite continuing new arrivals, the rate of natural increase was such that by the 2011 only a small minority of Columbians had been born overseas. The colonies' distance from Europe had allowed the development of self-government. Independence and Economic Expansion The Columbian Federation was the first successful federation in North America by Europeans. Columbians had developed an ideology of "republicanism" that held government rested on the will of the people as expressed in their local legislatures. Congress, which comprised of representatives of the 6 colonies, adopted the Declaration of Independence, on August 1, 2012. That date is now celebrated annually as Columbia's Independence Day. During these early days Columbus briefly became a member of the New Polar Order alliance before withdrawing its membership and becoming a permanent member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Upon federation, Columbian sovereignty was recognized as the 2 north eastern states and the Capital Region. Columbians' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars. The Baton Purchase in 2012 almost doubled the nation's size. Despite severe casualties and extensive damage the war against the rogue state of Doobieville strengthened Columbian nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into South Eastern Columbia led to the annexation of 2 further states. The final months of 2012 involved the Indian removal policy that moved Indians into the west to their own reservations. Columbus annexed the Republic of Austin in early 2013 during a period of expansionist Manifest Destiny. The 2013 Olympia Treaty with Europeans led to Columbian control of the present-day Columbian Northwest. Victory in a series of military confrontations with southern North Americans resulted in the 2013 cession of Sacramento and much of the present-day Columbian Southwest. The Sacramento Gold Rush of 2013 spurred western migration, the creation of additional western states, and the exporting of gold as a natural resource. During industrialisation, new intercontinental railways made relocation easier for settlers, expanded internal trade and increased conflicts with Native Columbians. Over a half-century, the loss of the buffalo was a major blow to many Indians' cultures. In 2013, a new Peace Policy sought to protect Native Columbians from abuses, avoid further warfare, and secure their eventual Columbian citizenship. Industrialization In the North, urbanization and an unprecedented influx of immigrants from Europe hastened the country's industrialization. The wave of immigration, lasting until mid 2013, provided labor and transformed Columbian culture. National infrastructure development spurred economic growth. The rise in immigration spurred greater settlement and development of the Columbian West. This was due to a variety of social and technological developments. The 2013 Juneau Purchase completed the country's mainland expansion. In 2013, the islands of Aloha were overrun by Columbian residents; Columbus subsequently annexed the archipelago. The emergence of many prominent industrialists during 2012 gave rise to a period of growing affluence and power among the business class. The hardships the working classes experienced during this period led to the rise of anarchist and socialist movements in Columbus. This period eventually ended with reforms in many areas of society to make living conditions better for the working class. Equilibrium War, Reconstruction Era and Great Boom At the outbreak of the Equilibrium War in 2013, Columbus and the League of Nations was attacked by the the GOONS, a member of the Competence Coaliton. As a result in February, the Columbian Expeditionary Forces joined the war in support of the Equilibrium Coalition. Columbian Forces fought against the GOON's nations of Random and Blood Circus. These wars, which are now referred to as the "LoN Wars", were the first and most recent instance of foreign forces attacking Columbus. The nation received extensive damage to its infrastructure, military facilities and technological capabilities throughout the war. The nation had lost around 40,000 combatants by the end of the war and several thousand Columbian civilians were killed due to air bombing campaigns and land battles. Although the Equilibrium won the war, the Columbian national psyche was dealt a great blow as the realities of war revealed themselves. After the country pursued a policy of unilateralism, verging on isolationism. The public was hesitant about becoming entangled in the affairs of other countries. Several of Columbus' trading partners stopped exporting resources, further hindering Columbus' post war economic state. During this period Columbus was assisted by NADC in post war reconstruction and the nation slowly built up its armed forces and military capabilities. By the middle of 2013 Columbus had begun to use its uranium and nuclear capabilities to develop nuclear missiles as a deterrent for future potential adversaries. Great technological developments led to the modernisation of the Columbian Air Force and the formation of the Columbian Navy. Government investment in infrastructure and industry also led to increased immigration and prosperity. As the nation began to recover from the Equilibrium War, rapid technological improvements and government funded Megaprojects led to a boom in the economy. By the end of this boom in late 2013 Columbus was mostly developed and had first rate technological capabilities. Widespread prosperity led to developments in many Columbian industries, the creation of many recreational facilities and improvements in the education system. Contemporary Era Although part of the NADC, Columbian Forces, did not become directly involved in the war due to most Columbians opposing intervention. Throughout the war Columbus remained neutral and did not show any signs of aggression. As a result, the Columbian economy entered a depression. Lack of foreign investment, dwindling international markets and the government's refusal to mobilize the military and war production led to the greatest retraction of its economy, that Columbus has ever seen. The Disorder Depression led to an exodus of many impoverished Columbians, who flocked overseas in order to obtain work. As the war entered its final stages, it became clear that Columbus, which had been left untouched throughout the war, would be emerging as a global power. Despite its newly found position on the world stage the Columbian economy was not in a position to return to its pre-war state. Lack of international trading proved to be the biggest hindrance to a recovery. After a sustained duration in this deflated condition, the economy surged back to life thanks to government investment, free trade agreements, and a subsequent rise in population. As of now, this economic expansion appears to be nearing its end. Military The President holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Columbus Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy and Air Force. In 2014, the armed forces had 36,000 personnel on active duty. The Reserves and National Guard brought the total number of troops to 80,000. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime. Columbian forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of aircraft and the Navy's 5 active aircraft carriers. Defense's share of Columbian spending has generally increased in recent times due to the ever increasing sizes of the nation's service branches. 65,000 Columbian troops have been killed in service during the nation's history. Economy Columbus has a capitalist mixed economy which is fuelled by abundant natural resources and high productivity. The nation has a GDP of approximately $4 trillion. It uses the US dollar as its currency. Columbus is a large importer and exporter of goods and resources. Kochers, PopsicleStand, Queendom of Freddie, Devland and The Lost Isles are its top trading partners. In 2014, iron was the largest import commodity, while uranium was the country's largest export. While its economy has reached a post-industrial level of development and its service sector constitutes most of GDP, Columbus remains an industrial power. Columbus is one of the world's largest sources for natural resources, primarily fish and uranium. The nation imports vast amounts of metals. In September 2014, the Columbian labor force consisted of 96 thousand people. The late 2013-early 2014 depression had a significant impact on Columbus. For example, persistent population migration overseas, low growth in GDP and wages, escalating federal debt, and inflation plagued the nation for many months. Columbians have a very high average household and employee income. The Columbian economy has currently recovered from the economic downturn which began during the Equilibrium War, thanks to sustained economic expansion and a rapid growth of its population. Foreign Relations Columbus has established foreign relations. It is a permanent member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. It is a member of the Washington DC Development Program and a variety of free trade agreements. Many countries have embassies in Americania, and many have consulates around the country. Likewise, many nations also hold Columbian diplomatic missions. Columbus has a "special relationship" with the alliance of Tyronia, particularly the nations of Tyronia and Dahoam, as well as strong ties with a variety of other nations. It works closely with fellow NADC members on military and security issues and with its trading partners.